


The Blow Job Conundrum

by chellefic



Series: John and Rodney Ficlets [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: John thinks there should be a better way to give blow jobs.





	The Blow Job Conundrum

John sat back on his heels and considered the situation. The situation under consideration was sticking up in the air, angling away from him but still demanding attention.

The problem was that there simply weren't that many ways to suck a cock. In fact, there was pretty much just one--wrap your lips around it and suck. Rodney hadn't complained about his technique, at least not so far, but John was, well, bored.

Rodney lifted his hips, clearly impatient. John gave his cock a comforting stroke and thought about licking. He rather liked having his dick licked, as long as the person doing the licking didn't go overboard and start treating it like a popsicle.

Or a soft ice-cream cone.

Softness and cocks just didn't go well together, at least not during sex.

"John."

He glanced up at Rodney.

"Is there a problem?"

John shook his head. "I was just thinking."

"During sex?"

Rodney had a point, but then he usually did. Deciding he should get on with it, John leaned forward and licked the head of Rodney's cock. Then he swirled his tongue around it. His efforts were rewarded with an approving grunt. John did the circling thing again and then tilted his head to the side. There was a sensitive spot just under the head. It even had a name, not that he could remember what it was. Making his tongue into a point, he flicked it across that spot. Rodney grunted approvingly again, so John flicked again.

Pressing his lips to the side of Rodney's cock, he sucked on just that spot. Rodney moaned. John sucked some more. The only problem was that while Rodney seemed to be enjoying himself, John wasn't getting much out of it, not the way he sometimes did from other kinds of sucking.

Sitting back, he resumed considering the situation. While he considered, he brushed his thumb back and forth over the head of Rodney's cock. Rodney was more agreeable when he was distracted.

Balls. Rodney's balls were right in front of him, contained in the graceful stretch of Rodney's scrotum. John hadn't played with them in a long time, not since the time he'd sucked too hard and ruined the moment. Enthusiasm wasn't always a good thing.

But that had been a while ago, and if he was very gentle, he was sure Rodney wouldn't squeal and pull away.

Still moving his distracting thumb, John leaned forward and very lightly touched Rodney's scrotum with his tongue. He'd forgotten how delicate it was. Very carefully, he closed his lips over a small bit of it and sucked--lightly, very lightly. When Rodney didn’t object, John did it again with another bit of skin, then another. Rodney's soft, warm skin felt good on his lips and tongue, and Rodney's scent filled his nostrils, all smart and Canadian.

After tasting every bit of Rodney's scrotum, he gently closed his mouth around one of Rodney's balls and sucked lightly--very lightly.

Rodney groaned.

Releasing it, John took in the other one and sucked it just as lightly. No mood-killing over enthusiasm this time.

He looked up at Rodney who gave him a pleasure-dazed smile. "Suck me, please."

John rubbed the back of Rodney's cock with his thumb and considered his options. He liked sucking Rodney, he did, but today he wanted something different.

Rodney raised himself up onto his elbows. "You don't want to suck me, do you?"

"I like sucking you." John sounded a tad too defensive.

"Lay down on your side."

Smiling, John lay down. His smile broadened when Rodney flipped around so that he was facing John's dick. Then Rodney closed his mouth around John and promptly began sucking.

John groaned.

Rodney let him go. "John."

John stared at Rodney's face, or at least at the part of it that wasn't blocked from view by their cocks, and Rodney pushed his hips forward. "Oh, sorry."

"Just suck, John."

John sucked.

Rodney sucked.

John decided he was in the mood for sucking after all.


End file.
